Queer Thoughts
by Burman
Summary: Rated R just to be safe. Chloe has err...thoughts, yeah..thoughts about Lana ( oh no...shocking!)


Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything related to Smallville except for the little shrine to it that I keep in my room :P anyone who took me seriously about the shrine watches way too much of the show, or doesn't know me well enough.  
  
Author's Note: This little bit is rated a pretty heavy PG-13, maybe  
even an R because of a series of curses and because it is really  
basically about one girl having sexual thoughts about another girl. I  
know it's a shocking idea in our day and time, but if u liked my other  
little story, this one's a little more light-hearted, funnier I think,  
and diffidently way more sexual, ::he he:: .  
  
I am a guy, for those who don't already know, so sending me flames  
about how 'lesbians are whores' and such isn't going to have much  
effect on me. Also, I am by no means a pervert of any sort, I just  
came up with a very unlikely 'ship and went with it.  
  
Some of this can get pretty intense, so read at your own risk, and  
little kiddies, if your reading this, don't go tell your mommies and  
daddies and I wont tell on you either, ok? And sorry it's come so  
late after my first one. I haven't been on in a while, and have been  
working on this little bit for a little while now.  
Enjoy if you feel so inclined!  
  
Queer Thoughts  
  
Damn it! She was thinking about her again.  
  
'Why does Lana Lang have to be so damn lovable and hate-able all at the  
same time?  
  
I mean, here she is, walking in and sweeping the guy of my dreams right off his feet, and she didn't have to say"hello" to the farm boy. I've said hello to Clark every day for what, 10, maybe 11 years, and haven't gotten so much as a "look" What makes her so damn special? Oh yeah, that's right I forgot. She's perfect! She's skinny, she's pretty, she has perfectly straight hair, long legs... luscious lips... a great chest ... Damn it! I'm doing it again.  
  
And WHAT is up with this AC? It's a sauna in here! Lana in a Sauna, clothed only in a little towel... sweat beading down her smooth olive skin... Chloe Sullivan! Get yourself together! In a sauna with me... Damn It! Doing it again. Ok... ok... Clark in there too. No, the perv would just stare and... well umm... ::cough:: . Lord knows he does when he thinks of Lana.  
  
How many times has he watched her undress through his telescope I wonder? He probably keeps count. You'd imagine that she would know by now and pull the damn blinds down... or does she know and lets him... Mmmm Lana undressing... pulling of her shoes and socks, shirt, her pants. She wears red frilly unmentionables I'm sure...That smooth stomach she got from "the rigors of cheerleading". Damn pom-poms... seeing Lana in the shower with them.. bathing suits or no... cheerleaders.. shower... Lana in shower... cheerleaders and Lana in shower...me in shower with cheerleaders and Lana... Bathing suits or no......  
  
Really, Sullivan, you're turning into a little perv. I bet pervs turn her on, though. What with farm boy and all. I can't imagine what she would say ' Uhhh... Lana I have something I want to tell you..' 'Sure Chloe, what is it? ' "Uhhh I've had a huge crush on you for oh, 4 months now. You turned me into a lesbian.. and I was wondering if we could catch a flick sometime... or how bout coffee.. or how about a night of hot raunchy lesbian love making?' 'Wow... umm Chloe, don't you think it's a little early for April Fools?' or what if... what if she kissed me? Or.. or touched me... Or... or said..... yes.........  
  
No, never.. stop dreaming, Sullivan, wake up and smell the coffee.'  
  
"Uhhh, Chloe..."  
  
All she had to do was see the flannel.  
  
Damn.. not Lana...Clark.. wait, smile and nod, act like you like him  
  
"Yeah Clark?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering.."  
  
Damn it spit it out, farm boy  
  
"Yes, Clark"  
  
Should NOT have looked at him like that! Just look at him turn all red  
in the face, look at his feet awkwardly like that. U know, I don't  
really blame Lana for liking him so... quite the cute kid...  
  
"Uhhh ,well .. umm.. Chloe. I was wondering if.. Uhhh, you  
could... help me.. with.. my.. Geometry.. yeah, my... uhhh...  
Geometry"  
  
"Sure thing Clark, what are you having problems with"  
  
Here we go again, another "date" with Clark Kent.  
  
"God I wish Lana was lesbian"  
  
Shit, did I just sat that?  
  
"What's that, Chloe?"  
  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
  
"Err.... nothing.."  
  
"Ok then.. well, you see.. I was wondering about problem number 27..."  
  
Fin.  
  
Thanks for reading my little piece of Chlana. I hope you liked it, if not,  
well better luck next time. Please send me CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS, NOT FLAMES! You all were really supportive last time, even though I eventually  
scraped it because of the new season, sorry ::tear:: 


End file.
